


《密林》11

by kunny0408



Category: Under cold
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunny0408/pseuds/kunny0408





	《密林》11

11  
“哥你喝醉了……”他被酒气熏的皱眉，眼神却不再像刚才那么绝望，“你看清楚，我是砚卿、我是程砚卿啊！”

我心里不由得一痛——我晓得该怜惜他，该对他温柔些，但是下面涨的太疼了：  
他一点都不肯配合我，可是当初那个土匪压着他的时候，他怎么就那么乖顺！

你是不是把自己给他了？  
你是不是什么都跟他做过了？  
我对你那么好，照顾了你那么久，我到底哪里比不过那个土匪？！

是不是我平常太顾忌你迁就你，所以你从来没把我看在眼里？

这一阵子酝酿积攒的嫉妒猜忌像干柴，把心里的火儿噼噼啪啪烧得更旺，我埋头去亲他，亲不到嘴就亲脸、亲脖子，胡乱舔他的胸口；我把他一条腿扛到肩上，贴着他，用全身的力量去压去顶，他死死咬着嘴唇跟我较劲，都咬破了也不肯放松身体。我只好狠心把手指捅进去抠挖，尝试扒开穴口，他疼得脸都白了。

“罗廷正！你混蛋！住手、住手！不……呃、啊——”  
我实在忍无可忍，另一只手的拇指也抠进去，把缩得紧紧的穴口硬是扒开一点缝隙，他的惨叫声，听在耳里像助兴的山调，我兴奋地浑身都在抖——

但没等我把自己挤进去，便一不留神间，被拼尽全力的一脚踹中了肩膀，踹的我一个趔趄，跟着又是一脚，直接蹬在了我小肚子上。  
这一脚力气也很大，我的肠子一时间都揪在了一块儿。  
我竟忽略了他终究也是个男人，真急了力气其实不小。

趁我猛咳不止的功夫，他用牙去解手腕上的结，发了狠的撕咬，怪我系得还是不够紧，他终归是把结给咬开了——  
我刚想往前，就见他急忙后退，右手探进床下，从褥子底掏出一把枪。

是我送他的那把手枪。

“滚，你给我滚出去……”他双手握着枪，也止不住手的颤抖，乌黑的枪口哆哆嗦嗦地对着我，却吼得声嘶力竭，“滚！”

“滚？凭什么！你是我正经娶过来的媳妇！凭什么不给我睡！”  
我晓得我这样说实在是卑鄙，可是一时我也想不出什么别的办法……

我不是怕死，我知道他不会真的开枪，他连只老鼠都没杀过。  
但我不能说实话。  
如果让他知道，我其实就是想睡他，那即使这次成功了，也绝不可能再有下一回。  
我突然很害怕，就像炖好一锅香肉，刚吃了一口，就被人连锅都端走了再也没得吃，那我不得馋死！

不行，我得装醉，还得装完全套。

“你、你手上，拿的什么……晃的我眼晕……”我爬过去，枪口就顶在我胸膛上，“媳妇，你别闹了，你就当可怜可怜我……给我吧……我憋了好久了……”

“罗廷正！你眼瞎了吗？你到底喝了多少！”他怒冲冲地下床，奔向屋角的水缸。我的眼追着他白生生的腰臀，然后就毫不意外地被浇了一头的冷水。

“你清醒了没有？！”他扔下水瓢，气得胸脯呋呋的，狠狠瞪了我一眼，就四处找他的裤子，刚找到了正往身上套，屋门就被啪地踹开。

那个土匪闯了进来，一刻未停地奔过来把我拽下地就揍，我只来得及护住头，拳脚就跟下雨似的落在我身上。亏得他还没全好，不然我估计会当场让他打死。  
这土匪还不解恨地专门照我下三路踢，我没有还手，只是尽量护住要害，忍着不喊疼，屋里一时只有拳脚落在皮肉上的声音，和我的闷哼。

“你TM的个混蛋！亏他这么信你！”这土匪一下下踹我的腰眼，我疼得钻心，“混蛋、畜牲……下三滥！”

“够了！”是砚卿的声音。  
我费力地撩起被踢肿了的眼皮去看他，见他丢了水瓢，拉住那土匪的胳膊，另一手还握着手枪：“别打了……他是喝多了，认错人……”

那土匪真就住了手，转头把搭在椅子上的长衫给他披在身上，脸色气得铁青，手上动作却放得很轻缓柔和。

他的眼圈立刻红了。

我心一沉，才意识到自己犯了个多大的错儿。  
我怎么这么蠢呢？！  
我这不是把他，亲手推给那个土匪了吗……

我挣扎着起身，低着头快步走出这屋子，像只斗败了的鸡，没脸再说一句话。过没几分钟，我的衣服、铺盖连着家伙，一股脑被那土匪卷出来，丢在了地上。

“你就是个混蛋，混蛋加骗子。”这个土匪关上房门，走到我身边低声冷笑，“你也就能骗骗他。”

“喝多了……真喝多了你TM还硬得起来？”他不知从哪里摸出根烟屁股，点着了狠嘬几口，“你看他那眼神儿，就跟能透过衣服看到他里面的皮肉似的，我早就看出来你没安什么好心！”

“程、砚、卿……谁给他取得这名字，取得真TM好听……这书生，生来就是要勾人魂儿夺人命的……可我看上的，是他这个人，我今天不怕告诉你，上次我什么都没干，他那么干净那么好，强迫他只会把他毁掉，我下不去手。不像你，就惦记占他的身子，还TM拿喝醉了当借口！今天我没戳穿你，是怕他伤心难过。这是他的家，我现在没权利轰你走，但你要是再敢这么对他，我没有枪，也一样能要你的命！”  
***  
这一章不够2000字，放一张书生的线稿意思意思，下一章开始换书生视角喽～～


End file.
